1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to removing tools for lamps and more particularly pertains to a lamp base removing tool which may be adapted for extracting mogul-type and medium-type lamp bases from a socket when the lamp is broken.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of removing tools for lamps is known in the prior art. More specifically, removing tools for lamps heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of removing the base of a broken lamp from the socket are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for removing the base of a broken lamp from the socket in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
Relevant patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,477 to Farber describing an apparatus for removing base of broken lamp from a socket, U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,799 to Bordages disclosing an internal gripping pipe wrench, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,185 to Peyton which shows an internal gripper apparatus. All three of these devices have a disadvantage in that they exert lateral outward force from inside the base which may tend to deform the thin metal thereof making it more difficult to remove the base from the socket
The prior art also discloses a pivotal hand tool and pivot joint therefor as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,856 to Eggert et al. and a dielectric tool of U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,953 to Fisher et al. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a lamp base removing tool for extracting mogul-type and medium-type lamp bases from a socket when the lamp is broken.
In this respect, the lamp base removing tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extracting mogul-type and medium-type lamp bases from a socket when the lamp is broken.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new lamp base removing tool which can be used for extracting mogul-type and medium-type lamp bases from a socket when the lamp is broken. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for removing the base of a broken lamp from the socket. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.